Alarmed and Dangerous
Alarmed and Dangerous is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis A couple of school bullies harass Justin, who escapes them by teleporting away; Kat and Dimitria reprove him for it when they hear about it. A living fire engine terrorizes Angel Grove, and the Rangers must defeat it. Plot Justin catches a boy named Reggie pulling the fire alarm at school and informs the teachers. Reggie swears to get back at him. Divatox, in the meantime decides to set off false alarms around Angel Grove to distract the Rangers so they can be worn out when she decides to send a monster in the finish them off. Once school is over, Justin heads home. However, he is caught in the park by Reggie and his friends. Not wanting to hurt them, Justin flees and hides in a tree. However, a branch begins breaking and threatening to drop Justin. He teleports at the last moment, ending up in the Command Center, Kat and Dimitria are upset at him for using his powers; though it's a bit unfair as that kind of fall could have seriously injured him. Alpha breaks in on the conversation saying he fed in the coordinates off of her Kat's Turbo Navigator and they've got a lock on the detonator. Only problem is the thing is moving all over the city at a pretty surprising rate. They have no clue why but Divatox is watching the reason from her Periscope, pleased to see the extinguisher detonator has only thirty seconds left. With moment of her ultimate victory is upon them, she sends Porto, Elgar & Rygog up to the surface. Divatox peeks through the Periscope, counting down to destruction. The Power Chamber's scans finally zoom in and discover the fire truck is the location of the explosive. Kat tells Alpha to have the others meet them there as she and Justin morph and teleport as quickly as they can to the scene. The Rangers regroup just as the fire truck rolls down the street towards them. The clock hits zero on the detonator, exploding with the fire fighters inside the truck. Instead of giving the men an ironic death, the explosion causes the entire fire truck to morph into a giant fire monster called Blazinator. The Rangers stare in shock as they are too late to stop the detonator but still have to set things right anyway they can. Giving a mighty Turbo leap, they hop onto Blazinator which is taking off into the skies of the city, firing off energy blasts at all the buildings. The grimacing fire engine laughs violently as it sends buildings ablaze, the Rangers hitching a ride while trying to bring it to a halt. After the Ranger are thrown off, Rygog, Porto and Elgar are in front of them, ready to secure Divatox's domination of the Earth as best they can. Rygog fires off some eyebolts, causing quite a massive discharge at the Rangers, exploding just behind them. The Turbo Rangers aren't about to admit defeat yet, whipping out their Turbo Blades. The trio teleports away. Only one obstacle remains as Blazinator swoops in with some more firepower being unleashed on the city. Taking another blast, Tommy leads the charge as they all pull out their Auto Blasters and combine their firepowers on the monstrous Fire Truck. The five beams of Turbo charged power strikes hard, taking the machine of destruction down without a beat. The Rangers rush to the dazed firefighters to see if they're hurt. Meanwhile in the Subcraft, Divatox has her failure crew lined up, as she tries to make sense of the day's events. The false alarms were going, the detonator went off, she sent the three of them to pave the way for her glory and it all went downhill from there. Elgar tries to get a cheap laugh from the serious situation, saying it was a hot monster. Divatox grabs him by the throat, reminded of the word "hot" asking him if he remembers Muiranthias. Elgar's bulgy eyes go wide, pleading anything but that, but Divatox orders her Piranahtrons to take him away and make him extra crispy. He begs and grovels as he's carted away, not wanting his nose to change to a different color again. It's another day at Angel Grove High School, Justin eagerly heading down the stairs to his class when Reggie stops him in his tracks. He explains it's his lucky day, he's going to give him a five-second head star in running. Justin stands his ground, saying he's neither going to run nor fight. Reggie begins to mock Justin, asking what he's going to do then, tell his parents on him? Justin takes offense, telling Reggie his parents aren't around to tell as he isn't living with them right now. Reggie finds himself relating to Justin, he hasn't seen his own father in two years. Justin remarks that it's terrible, Reggie agrees and they both sit down on the steps. Trying to make good use of the mood, Justin tells him that he didn't want to get him trouble but he couldn't tell a lie. Reggie understands, he'd probably do the same thing. Justin offers to figure out a way to help Reggie in class without cheating, asking if he would be interested. He'll help him study for the make-up test next week. Reggie is surprised Justin would do that for him after all the trouble he caused him. Justin gives Reggie a pat on the shoulder and they both look at each other and smile. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (voice) *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *??? as Reggie *??? as Junior *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 **Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar **Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog **Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Richard Epcar as Blazinator (voice) Errors *When the Rangers use the Auto Blasters' extended modes in Sentai footage, it has reverted to the shortened mode in the American footage. Notes *Final appearance of Ms. Appleby, though she's mentioned one last time in "The Fall of the Phantom" and is still teaching at that point, either at Angel Grove High or a different school. However, she does not appear in Power Rangers in Space or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, leaving her fate left unanswered. Mr. Caplan, her boss and the principal of Angel Grove High, would make his final appearance himself in "Carlos and the Count" several episodes later and also is never seen or mentioned again. Both were written out of the show with no onscreen explanation or by Royce Herron herself. *Reggie, the main bully of this episode, would appear again in one of the Turbo D.A.R.E. PSA's, trying to sell drugs to kids at school. *Muranthis Island is mentioned again in this episode. *The original script title for this episode was "Cause for Alarm". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/32848.html Songs *Fight (instrumental) *We Need A Hero (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode